


Once, Before I Return

by dreykar



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Finding Motivation, Gen, M/M, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreykar/pseuds/dreykar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towards the end of Sherlock's three years away, he agrees to meet Gandalf near Bag End having gone there to spy on Moran in one of the dark areas of Middle Earth.  At a low point, and beginning to question why he should bother going back to London at all, he comes across Bilbo Baggins.  Can an unexpected talk with him remind Sherlock what is left to fight for back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, Before I Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what I write when I'm meant to be updating my Fawnlock story. It's also my first crossover.
> 
> Enjoy!

As Sherlock walks down a winding path in The Shire he breathes deeply, reveling in the clean, crisp air.

It is a while after The Fall and he has been slowly taking down the remainders of Moriarty's crime web. All in all things are going well, but he has to admit to himself that this is the most difficult thing he has ever done. He can't wait to get back  _home._  To London, to Baker St, to  _John_. His only friend believes him to be dead and Sherlock feels that he's destroyed the one connection that he's ever truly cared about. Now that this is all wrapping up he's concerned about what he's going to find once he is back and this doubt is making him drag his feet on the whole assignment. It is most unlike him, but lately he's feeling less and less like himself.

As stones crunch under his shoes, he reviews why he is here. After a tip off he travelled to a dark part of Middle Earth, a world he'd never been to before. Here he was able to sneak in and spy on Moran who was making deals with a group of horrible beasts. Sherlock hoped these creatures would not be able to be unleashed into London. From what he was able to determine Moran was only there to satisfy Moriarty's connections and learn a few tips and tricks. Something that Sherlock had managed to do as well.

He'd been in contact with a number of beings while here. Elrond is one, an Elf acquaintance of Mycroft's, the two often comparing notes on what is happening in both their worlds. Sherlock wonders how many strange people his brother knows through his job, how many worlds are out there.

He had stayed in Rivendell for four days and nights, finding it to be the place he'd felt the most at peace in the last couple of years. But now it is time to move on from there.

The wizard Gandalf was the one who had insisted on meeting him around something called 'Bag End' today. They had spoken numerous times while he was here. Sherlock knows that this final meeting with Gandalf will be his last task in this place, soon he will return to London for his final battle with Moriarty's last remaining lieutenant. Well, Colonel. He doesn't know if he has the mental strength at this point to fight for the life he once had. It has been so long.

He is lost in his thoughts when movement to his left catches his eye. He stops, this is the first person he's seen in days. There is a small little man, a Hobbit he corrects, sitting outside a residence on a bench. He seems to be preparing a pipe to smoke. Perhaps he can ask him if he's seen the wizard around.

"Good morning!" the Hobbit offers and seems to really mean it. He looks from the shining sun to the green, green grass then back to packing his pipe.

"Yes. Hello. I'm wondering if you've seen-" at this he cuts himself off with a small intake of breath. This Hobbit looks so much like…like  _John_  he-

"Are you quite alright? It's far too early to have been into the mead down the road, I'd imagine. Although on a day like today…" he grins and seems to hold back a wink.

"No, no mead". Now he takes in the halfling's features. His hair is a little darker than he is used to seeing around those eyes. This one would only come up to around his waist when standing. Large hairy feet are resting on some paved stones. He is also looking up at him as though he'd gone mad. "I've been on quite the journey" he explains, these sort of trips seem all the rage here "I've been walking for days"

"Over the Hills and across the Water?" the hobbit asks, now looking a little suspicious, finger absently tapping at his pipe.

Sherlock isn't exactly sure so instead says "Rivendell. I've been in Rivendell". He could see that this man lives alone, is reasonably well off and enjoys the finer things in life. Good tobacco, many meals a day and his home which seems to be built into the small hill is large. Its big green round door is inviting and for a moment Sherlock has the mad urge to go inside and rest for days.

"Rivendell? My, you've been on quite the adventure! We don't go in for adventures much around here. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!"

Sherlock could see that underneath those words lay a longing to explore, to feel the mad rush of adrenaline.

 

 

 

_"Seen a lot of injuries, then. Violent deaths?"_

_"Well, yes"_

_"Bit of trouble too, I bet?"_

_"Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime, far too much"_

_"Want to see some more?"_

_"Oh God, yes"_

This one just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Come, come! Sit with me, if only for a moment"

"Why?" Sherlock queries. He doesn't know if he will fit on the bench so he instead kneels down in front of the small fence that sits between them.

"It is a fine day for smoking outdoors. If you have no pipe, sit down and you can have a fill of mine!". He hasn't lit it yet but seems to have finished his preparations.

"I've been trying to give it up"

"Give it up? Each to their own. My name is Baggins, Bilbo Baggins"

"Sherlock Holmes" the detective introduces, extending a hand.

Bilbo surveys the offer then accepts the shake. Sherlock is surprised at how tiny the hand is.  _Baggins_ , he thinks, this house must be Bag End.

"Is your adventure over, Mr Holmes?"

"Almost" he admits. "One more battle then I'm off home. If home is still there"

"A battle!" Bilbo squeaks. "We hear of such things in these parts, of course, but it is good and quiet around here, just as we like it. You're not bringing the fighting here are you?" he asks, with a little fire behind his words towards the end.

"No. Not here"

"Well. Good. I hope for your sake you are home soon and home is where you left it". At this Bilbo lights his pipe, it crackles as he draws on it. Soon he is peacefully blowing rings, he doesn't seem to mind if he has company or not.

"I hope so too"

They just sit in each others presence for a few minutes. Bilbo then says out of the blue "You must believe that what you have is worth the battle to protect it".

Sherlock looks at this face before him, the one so familiar. It is the most pleasant conversation he's had since he began his assignment. It is all so calm around here. While his Rivendell stop over enabled him to rest, this had reminded him of why he needed to stop Moran. Moments like this were what he was fighting for, he'd almost forgotten how it felt to speak and interact in this way. He stands.

Bilbo smiles around his pipe. "Good morning, Mr Holmes. May the road rise to meet you at every step"

"Thank you" Sherlock begins to walk off when a voice calls him back.

"There is a place down the way where you can obtain supplies if you find yourself wanting. Me, I'll enjoy this tobacco and then have a nice cup of tea, I think"

Sherlock looks down at this happy Halfling. Free of worry, welcoming of him despite his strange appearance and apparently with a love of tea. "Thank you" he says, but it means so much more than this, more than the hobbit would ever know. It is 'thank you for reminding me'. He eventually finds it within him to drag himself away.

Sherlock doesn't cry, he is rarely emotional. But he would be an idiot of Anderson proportions if he can't admit to himself that at this moment his eyes are stinging and his throat burning. He walks down the path a little further into an area covered from view.

"Well hello there". Sherlock stills and looks over to see Gandalf the Grey giving him a nod of his head. The broad brim of his hat covers his face for a moment, then bright eyes are on this visitor again. "I see you've met our Bilbo Baggins"

"Yes" Sherlock says simply, suddenly everything makes sense. "You meant for me to talk with him"

A small knowing smile. "I admit I did. Amazing what a small chat with a stranger can do for ones purpose. I can see it has worked for you"

He doesn't know why he is about to be so open, perhaps this is another of the wizard's tricks. "This final part will be the hardest and the last three years have been difficult. Almost intolerable"

Gandalf frowns slightly as he readjusts his double handed grip on his staff and eyes Sherlock intently. "Yes, what is coming will be difficult. But to get what we desire handed to us without payment or effort only leads to having something that we will never feel is truly earned or deserved"

Sherlock thinks about this for a moment, then goes back to questioning how today's events happened. It must have been written in his face or eyes. Something easily read by one such as Gandalf.

"Not everything we seek and long for is possible. But in the same token, when we want something,  _truly_  want something in our heart of hearts it often finds its way to us. Sometimes in the strangest ways"

Sherlock nods. He needed this, he needed to see what he is aiming to regain before going into the final battle.

"Be on your way, Mr Holmes. But most of all remember what it is you are fighting for. Truth and justice are powerful motivators, but they fall short of one other"

_Love_. Sherlock's brain supplies, his eyes snapping over to Gandalf's in shock. It doesn't matter if it is the kind of love of two close friends or that of lovers. It is a powerful motivator and this meeting has gone to remind him of what he has to gain. "I don't know how to-"

"-thank me? You have no need. Now off you go and do what you must. Good luck, Mr Holmes"

Sherlock doesn't think that was what he was going to say, but nods all the same.

"Now" Gandalf said a little more brightly "I have a hobbit to convince. I wish for him to join me on an adventure"

Sherlock allows himself a small quirk of his lips as he turns up his collar on his long coat in preparation of his trip back. "You could tell him that it could be dangerous"

"You don't believe that will scare him off?"

"He'll come around". For a moment he is at peace with the fact that somehow he knows he will accept. Sherlock gazes ahead and purses his lips. He turns to ask one more question but sees that the wizard has already departed.

Sherlock's back is straighter, his purpose clear in his mind and he is ready for what he must do. It is time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Bilbo's dialogue is drawn from the book, The Hobbit, but has been slightly changed. This Bilbo is more like the book version, hopefully it's also in line with the movie version too.
> 
> I understand that Sherlock is a little more humble than his usual self here, but he's been on the run for three years killing people before they kill him first. He's separated from those close to him. To me he's allowed to have a moment of being lost and lonely. Occasional contact with Mycroft doesn't replace having John at his side.
> 
> The relationship between Sherlock and John can either be friendship or romantic, depending on your preferance.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and feedback are very much appreciated :)


End file.
